


(dreaming about) the things that we could be

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom!Blaine, Fluff, M/M, On Hiatus, Sub!Kurt, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, idiot boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When he looks at your collar, you’ll know.”</p>
<p>In a world where subs and switches are both revered and abused in equal measures, Kurt Hummel is just another submissive trying to get through high school sub-bullying. When it escalates, he finds sanctuary in Dalton – and in Blaine Anderson’s frankly frightened arms.</p>
<p>Blaine is a dominant. But he’s also a sixteen year-old with no experience with damaged subs, and with an abuse-ridden past of his own. When the authorities deliver the most gorgeous submissive he’s ever seen straight into his life, he’s not sure he can make this Mentor business work.</p>
<p>(Or, In Which Operation Klaine Endgame is orchestrated by the entirety of Dalton Academy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(dreaming about) the things that we could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullofbloodandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofbloodandhoney/gifts).



> This was supposed to be [Terry's](http://prideofportree.tumblr.com) birthday present. I'm an ass. Oh well. Happy belated birthday, darling! Also dedicated to my amazing, beautiful beta [Annie](http://elevenclaras.tumblr.com), who loves sub!Kurt and wanted me to write it.
> 
> In case any of you are following my other stories, I promise to update them soon. I've been having a really bad writer's block but I'm over it now <3\. Guess where the title's from!

Kurt had always dreamt of a fairytale wedding.

Even after the labeling started to come into practice, the fairytales were modified and played with so they could still have the essence of the child’s stories. After all, children should not be affected by labeling too early on, but introductions never hurt; especially in a world where sub cruelty had reached its heights.

And so Kurt grew up watching beautiful sub women and men find the dominants of their dreams, and he determined that one day, he’d be there in their place, finding his own fairytale.

(One day you'll find him, and he'll look at you and your collar, and you'll know.)

As he looked up at Dalton Academy, that dream was gone.

(When he had confronted him in the locker room, he had seen the look. It wasn’t what he was looking for.)

It had never been what he was looking for. And he doubted he’d ever find it either. The world wasn’t that easy.

So in the end, when his father asked him for the third time that day, before they entered the office, he knew what he was going to say.

(“You sure you want this, kid?”

Kurt raises his head, looks at his father in the eye, hyper-aware of the blank collar against his throat.

“Yes, dad. I know what I want.”

And it isn’t a dominant. Not anymore.)

***

Blaine’s first instinct is to protect.

He can’t help it – it’s built into his genetic makeup, that’s what got him into trouble the last time as well. He vaguely remembers only a few glimpses before they beat him up, and the last one was yelling at the boy he took to the dance to run.

But Kurt is a whole other story. With Kurt, he feels like he can take on the world if it meant Kurt would be safe.

So when Kurt is the one who pushes the bully away from him, it feels anticlimactic. The boy glares at Kurt’s collar before stalking away, and Blaine goes cold at the look in his eyes. This one’s not too far gone – not if he still is capable of leaving them alone. But Kurt isn’t safe here. He isn’t.

When they share lunch, Blaine tries to talk to Kurt about it. He knows Dalton offers a scholarship based on special circumstances, and he knows Kurt’s on the honor roll, but he doesn’t know if Kurt can manage to go two years without his friends always there for him.

“Fat lot of good they did this time, didn’t they?” Kurt says bitterly, before changing the topic. It remains unsaid – Kurt can’t afford it. Not with the wedding coming up.

As Kurt rhapsodizes about feeding the pigeons glitter, Blaine nods absently and wonders what his life would be like if Kurt had never been bullied, if he had met Kurt before the locker checks started.

He looks at the blank, ivory-white collar against Kurt’s throat, moving as he speaks, and he swallows. It’s too late to think about that. Kurt doesn’t need a dominant, not now.

He needs a friend.

***

“Kurt?” is the surprised exclamation he hears behind him. Kurt curses his traitorous heart for leaping at the sound of his voice, even as he and his parents turn around. “Hello, Blaine.”

“Is this the guy you were talking about?” his father asks, and Kurt nods briefly, a small smile appearing at Blaine’s immaculate get-up. He looks  charming as ever, and Carole nudges him approvingly, making him blush a little. “Don’t you have class?” he asks lamely.

“Well, yeah, I was just on my way to the Principal’s office about a mentorship…” Blaine stops, his eyes widening. “Is this about – you’re transferring?” His ridiculous eyebrows go up, and Kurt manages to stifle his laughter when he realizes Blaine is trying to not look too happy about it. “Did something more happen?”

His hands are clasping Kurt’s right, and he’s way too close. Kurt waits for his body to stiffen automatically, but it doesn’t happen. He looks up and sees his father stare at the two of them, looking rather amused, and he blushes harder.

“I’m fine!” he says, hurriedly, and Blaine actually sighs in relief. He’s still got both his hands wrapped around his wrist. No way is Kurt asking to let him go. “But yes, I’m transferring. And my Dad…” Kurt breaks off, realizing his mistake. “Dad, Carole, this is Blaine Anderson. He’s a junior here. Blaine, these are my parents.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel.” He takes his right hand away to shake his father’s and Carole’s, and Kurt tries not to hyperventilate at the fact that Blaine still hasn’t stopped clasping his hand with his left.

“Kurt’s told me a lot about you,” Burt says gruffly, his hands in his pockets. “You’ve helped him a lot these past few days.”

“Oh no, sir, Kurt is strong enough even without me, I was just trying to be helpful,” he says, and Kurt can practically see Carole’s aura of approval.

“Yeah? He’s not been ordering you around already?” Burt jokes, and Blaine shakes his head, eyes extremely round. “Oh no, we’re friends, sir, it’s not ordering if I want to do things for him.”

“Huh.” Burt crooks his head. “I can see that.” His eyes are on Blaine’s hand over Kurt’s, but Blaine doesn’t drop it. Kurt’s heartbeat accelerates.

“At least you’ll have a good friend who likes to take care of you, Kurt,” Carole says, her smile knowing. “That does give me some peace of mind.”

“The Warblers – our glee club – will be happy to help him out too,” Blaine says earnestly. “They’ve…” he trails off when he realizes Kurt is shaking his head. “They’re going to be excited to meet him. I’m sure of it.”

“Good for you, Kurt – at least you’ll have another thing to focus on.”

“Do you want to check out the dorms?” Blaine asks. “I don’t have much time, but still.”

“No, it’s fine, Blaine, we’ve already arranged for Kurt to move in tomorrow. You could show him where the rooms are then.” Burt looks at his watch. “You better get moving kid, your Principal might not wait a long time.”

“Want me to help you pack?” Blaine asks Kurt. Kurt nods, almost timidly. “Good, I’ll be at your house by five. I’ll be going now.” He squeezes Kurt’s hand, and then smiles brightly at all of them, before going off in the other direction. “See you again, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel.”

They watch him go, Kurt slowly running his fingers over his own wrist.

“What a darling boy,” Carole sighs. “He’s good for you, Kurt.”

“Carole!” Kurt exclaims, scandalized, and Burt merely grins before going ahead of them, letting his wife and son giggle about the boy. It’s strange to see his son grow up, but the smile on Kurt’s face is something he’d seen only at the wedding recently.

He’s not going to complain if the kid brings that smile on Kurt’s face all the time.

***

“As you can see, we’ve considered your record and it’s time for you to display your potential,” Principal Raleigh says, leaning forward. “You’ve had an excellent record for calming down subs and this could also be a way for you to expand your CV.”

“But I’m only a junior, Ma’am.”

“I don’t think it particularly matters. Besides, this sub has a history of bullying and I believe you’re at a point where you can talk about your own experiences and help him grow.”

Blaine feels a sharp jolt in his stomach, wondering uneasily if he ought to have taken on the mentorship. “What’s the sub’s name, ma’am?”

Principal Raleigh slides over the papers to him, and Blaine’s heart in his throat.

Predictably enough, the name on the paper, in beautiful flowing script, says _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and Reblog on Tumblr](http://cloud-sakura.tumblr.com/post/83499399582/dreaming-about-the-things-that-we-could-be-1)


End file.
